A light emitting Diode (referred to hereinafter as LED) represents one of the most popular light emitting devices today. LEDs may be used in low power applications, such as indicator lights for electronic devices. LEDs may also be used in high power applications, such as flash lights, backlit displays, electronic signs, and signal displays. Typically, LEDs with their power efficiency, low cost, and brightness are becoming more and more in demand. However, in certain applications, color uniformity of the light source may be a necessity. For example, a large outdoor electronic sign, having several thousand LEDs or more arranged in matrix, typically requires all the LEDs to be the same or have a uniform color. Similarly, strobe lights, such as those used in camera flash systems require a certain color uniformity to ensure picture quality.